Vampire Love Story: McFly Style
by Destinee StylesTomlinson
Summary: 4 vampire best friends live together with their girlfriends, being a vampire isn't and living with one isn't easy either. Check how 5 besties are able to handle it :


Vampire Love Story-McFly Style

This story is going to be exactly like Twilight, but with the cute McFly boys instead.

[Good Vampires]

Tom's Coven:

Tom Fletcher [Leader of the coven]-Can read minds.

Harry Judd-Has invisible shield.

Danny Jones-Can control moods.

Dougie Poynter [Youngest vampire of the coven]-Can see the future.

Kate Fletcher [Moodiest of the coven and Tom's younger sister]-Can give people pain by just staring at them.

Diana's Coven:

Diana Miller [Leader of the coven]-Has shield by touching.

Mary Fuller [Ashley's older sister]-Can make someone change their mind.

Ashley Fuller -Can make people see the things she wants them to see.

Edward's Coven:

Edward Cullen [Leader of the cove]-Can read minds.

Alice Cullen-Can see the future of the person by touching the person.

Jasper Hale-Can change a person's mood by touching the person.

Rosalie Hale

Emmet Cullen

Bella Swan [Edward's wife]-Has invisible shield.

Renesmee [Edward and Bella's daughter]-Can make people see the things she wants them to by touching them.

[Humans]

Destinee Bourne [Danny's girlfriend]

Giovanna Falcone [Tom's girlfriend]

Ashley Tisdale [Harry's on-off girlfreind]

Samantha Bourne [Destinee's younger sister and Dougie's girlfriend]

Miley Cyrus [Someone who's desperate to become a vampire]

[Bad Vampires]

Kevin's Coven:

Kevin Jonas [Leader of the coven]-Can read minds by touching the person first.

Joe Jonas [Meanist of the coven]-Can give physical pain.

Nick Jonas [Youngest one and the one who later becomes good]-Can make someone blind and deaf so they won't feel anything when they die.

Demi Lovato [Kevin's girlfriend]

[Werewolves]

Jacob Black

Seth Clearwater

Leah Clearwater

Embry Call

Quil Ateara

Paul and Sam

Destinee's POV:

I didn't know what to except when I came home, all I can say is that Danny wasn't going to be in a happy mood, nervously I opened the door of the huge house, nobody was in the living room, good, I was safe, for now, as I walked

past the doors that led to the huge garden I heard Danny's voice, "Where were you?" he asked, I turned around to see him standing in front of the doors, he must've heard me, he raised one eyebrow waiting for my reply, "La Push,"

I mumbled, "Do you know how worried I was?" he asked and came towards me, I sighed, I was going to get his boring lecture about how much he worried about me and how my younger sister was a better than me, "Danny, I was

just in LA PUSH, no harm," I said, "No harm?" he asked, "You were with the werewolves," he said, "They are my FRIENDS, they will NEVER hurt me," I groaned, "I know, but Kevin and his brothers will have no problem going over

there and killing you without us knowing," he said, "Dougie can see it," I said angrily, "Dougie cannot see you when you are with them," he said, "Kevin's coven has no treaty line with the werewolves, it's us not them," he said,

"Well then, why don't you guys also start eating human beings, that's normal," I said angrily, he glared at me, "You know Danny, Dougie is so much better than you, atleast he want's peace with the wolves and you guys CAN get

along, if you try," I said, I know I shouldn't have said what I just said, but he had made me really mad, "Why can't you be like Sam?" he asked, I knew it was coming, "Because I am older than her, better than her and NOT a whiny

baby, if you like Sam more than me you can just dump me and be with her instead," I said and angrily I went upstairs and into my room. I lay on our bed, me and Danny shared the same room, my face was buried in the pillow as I

lay on my stomach, crying, I hated it when he became all bossy on me, not letting me go to La Push, wanting me to be like my sister, someone knocked on the door, "Go away!" I screamed in my crying voice, "I'm sorry," it was

Danny, I didn't reply, the door opened and Danny walked in, "I said go away, I don't want to see you!" I shouted, ignoring me, he lay down on the bed next to me, I stoped crying and held my breath, "I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't"

he said, "I'm just really worried about you, that's all," he said, "Well then lock me in a dungeon if your worried that I might run away, atleast they won't find me in a dungeon," I said angrily, "Don't be stupid, I'm not worried about you

running away," he said, "I don't want you to leave me," I looked at him after he said that, "What does that mean?" I asked, "You know, if they find you, they'll kill you, you won't be with me, that won't make me happy," he said, "Your

mean to me," I said, I knew said exactly like my little sister, who also lived in the same house with these four vampire boys and one vampire girl who was Tom's little sister, and three other girls lived here too, they were human beings,

"How am I mean to you?" he asked, "Being bossy, don't do this, don't do that, be careful and stuff like that, that doesn't actually make me happy," I replied and sat up straight, without looking at him, he sat up straight too and

hugged me, "I'm sorry, I love you so much, that's all," he said, I nodded and hugged him back, "I love you too," I replied, he kissed my hair, "Does that mean I can go to La Push again tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, he looked down at

me, "Do you have to?" he asked, I nodded, "I promised Seth a bike racing," I replied, "Fine, I guess," he mumbled against my hair, I smiled, "Thank you!" I squealed happily and hugged him tightly, "What the..." Danny said and

pulled away from me, I knew something was wrong, he smiled, "Come with me," he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs, "What?" I asked, he just led me downstairs where we met 7 people, "Hey guys," Danny said and hugged

one of the boys, I saw a girl with brown hair that was open, who stood close to the boy who was talking to Danny, her eyes were locked on me, next to her stood a girl, about Sam's age, with curly hair of the same colour as the

other girl, who looked like she would be about Giovanna's age or maybe Ashley's, I smiled at her and she smiled back, next to her stood a pixie like girl with short hair next to her stood a guy with short, slightly curly blonde hair, and

next to him stood a beautiful girl with blonde hair, she was just as beautiful as Giovanna, and with the blonde one stood a guy with black hair short as well, all four of the boys, Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry, along with Kate, Tom's

younger sister, were busy talking to them, I went towards the corner where Giovanna and Ashley stood talking, Miley and Sam were listening to them, "I hate Harry," Ashley groaned, I sighed, they broke up again, I guessed, "Gio,

that blonde one's just as pretty as you," I giggled, she smiled, "Thanks, your beautiful too, you know," she said, "Danny's got bad eyes, he says I'm hot," I said, Miley smiled, "Do you think of them is single?" she asked, "You won't

become a vampire for no reason you know," Sam said, I rolled my eyes, Danny came over, "Remember the people we told you about," he asked, "The one who had a human being!" Sam shouted, I hit her in her arm, "Shut up," I said

she stuck her tongue out at me and I ignored her, "What about them?" Miley asked, "Are these them?" I asked, he smiled at me, I knew I was right, "Follow me," he said and we followed him. "I want you guys to meet our girls," Tom

said, "This is Edward and his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee, his younger sister Alice and her husband Jasper, his older brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie," all 5 of us shook their icy cold hands and smiled, few minutes

passed and the boys were all in Tom's room talking about something, while us girls were all in the t.v room, Renesmee and Sam had already become friends and both of them were a playing a fighting video game that me and Dougie

sometimes played, while the rest of us were getting to know each other, "So you were once a human being?" I asked Bella shocked, she smiled and nodded, "Now I'm a vampire," she smiled, "Have you got any special talents?" I

asked, remembering my friends talents, "Yeah, I have invisible shield," she replied, "Harry has that talent too," I replied, "Cool, what talent does your boyfriend have? I don't know everrything about you guys, honestly, I didn't know

they were other vampires who also drank animal blood," she said, "Well, Tom can read minds, Harry has invisible shield, Danny can control minds, Dougie can see the future and Kate can give people pain by staring at them," I said

"Wow, that's really cool," she said, I nodded, "How did you get a daughter?" I asked, "If Edward is a vampire then...how?" she smiled, "I know, I thought the same thing," she said, "See..." she began but the door opened and

Danny and the others walked in, I smiled when I saw him, I ran towards him and hugged him tightly, he chuckled and kissed my hair, "Missed me?" he asked, "Mhm," I mumbled against his chest, my voice muffled, I looked up at

him and smiled, he bent his head down and pecked my lips, "There's something we have to tell you girls," Tom said, "What?" Kate asked, "Dougie saw Kevin coming and that's the reason why Edward and his family is here," Tom

said, "Why?" I asked, Danny shrugged his shoulders, I was scared of Kevin, he had threatened to kill me and I had no idea why, "They won't hurt you," Tom said, I nodded, "Come here," Danny said and led me out of the t.v. room,

we came out of the room and went downstairs, like they won't be able to hear whatever Danny had to say but whatever, "Yeah?" I asked, Danny pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, "No matter what happens I'll

never let Kevin or any one of those freaks ever hurt you, got it?" he asked, I nodded, "No matter how mad you get at me?" I asked, he smiled, "Yes, no matter how much you bother me," he said and I smiled, "Now come here," he

said and pulled me closer to him and hugged me, "I love you," I said in his ear, "I love you too," he said in my ear, we pulled away, he held my hand and we both went back upstairs to the t.v. room where everybody else was, crowed

around Dougie, we went there too, "What's going on?" Danny asked, the mood became calm all of sudden and everybody looked at him, ignoring their looks Danny looked at Tom for his answer, "They're in town," Harry replied,

instead of Tom, I gasped and Danny stood straight again and pulled me closer to himself, I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Demi is with them too," Dougie said, "Who's Demi?" I asked looking up at Danny "Joe's girlfriend," he

said and rested his cheek against my hair, "I thought she was dead," I said, "That was Daniella, Kevin's girlfriend," Tom said, "She's the reason he's after you," Harry said and Danny groaned, "What did I do to her?" I asked, "Not you

it was Danny, he killed her and now Kevin will take his revenge on you," Kate replied calmly, "Right," I said nervously, then I started feeling calm, I hated Danny right now, "Excuse me," I mumbled as I moved away from Danny and

went downstairs,"Good job, mate," I heard Tom say as I walked out of the room and ran downstairs towards my bedroom, I almost tripped but luckily I made it to my room, crying I ran over and fell on the bed, I couldn't belive that

someone was after me thanks to my boyfriend, I groaned, I was being stupid, I should've known that being in love with a vampire wasn't going to be easy, it had to come with killings and stuff like that, I got out of bed and went outside

and into the t.v. room. Everyone was seated now, I went over to the couch where Danny sat, "You okay?" he asked when I sat down, I nodded and kissed his cheek, "Yeah," I said, "Tom said you were sad about what Harry said," I

shook my head, "No," I lied, he smiled, "Dan, if I go to La Push tomorrow, will it be safe? Cause Dougie said that they came in town," I asked, "I don't think it will be safe but we'll see," he smiled and I nodded and smiled back, I

cuddled up in him and rested my head on his shoulder and his arm went around my waist as we listened to Tom. "Be careful," Danny said for the billionath time, I sat on my motor cycle, it was 5 in the evening, Danny was standing

in front me, "I promise," I said and he nodded, I took a deep breath, "Seth promised me he would be there, waiting for me at the treaty line, I wouldn't you coming all the way till the boundary," "No," Danny said, I leaned in and

pecked his lips and started my motor cycle, Danny smiled at me, "You got the note?" he asked, I nodded, "Go," he said, I took a deep breath and drove away from Danny, away from the huge mansion-like-house and towards the

treaty line. I stopped my motor cycle exactly in forn of the treaty line and smiled as I got off it, even though it was cold, in front of me stood two shirtless boys with shorts, one sitting on the motor cycle, the other one with his hands

crossed on his bare chest a smile on his face, I pulled my motor cycle with me as I made my way towards them, I crossed the invisible treaty and sighed as I held my motorbike, both of them gave me mischevious smiles, "Hi," I said

"Let's go vampire," Emvry said from his sitting position on the motorbike and Seth smiled as he climbed on his one and I sat down on mine and started the engine, "Ok," I said and we raced off, into the woods of La Push.


End file.
